littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsubaki Hiragi
is the main protagonist of the Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger. She is a transfer student in the 2nd Year at Nagareboshi Academy who is also the vice chairwoman of the Committee at the festival. Like her parents Ryoutarou and Sumire Hiragi, Tsubaki's specialty is lyrics and songwriting. Tsubaki's alter ego is , she is known as the Goddess of Love and Harmony and serves as the muse of her own brand, Princess Ribbon. Her catchphrase of the series is Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Full Name': Tsubaki Hiragi *'Japanese': 柊 つばき *'Birthday': May 10th *'Zodiac': Taurus *'Birthplace': Hanagahama Town *'Height': 1.54 cm *'Weight': 46 kg *'Blood Type': AB+ *'Species': Human *'Personal Quote': Let's work hard together! *'Favorite...' **'Hobbies': Chasing male idols, designing and flower arranging **'Food': Tamagoyaki with ketchup **'Dessert': Macaron **'Color': Magenta and Violet **'Sport': Tinnes **'Animal': Rabbits *'Fears': Pickles, ghosts and horror movies *'Dreams': To become a songwriter, producer and bride *'Powers and Jobs...' **'Planet': Earth **'Elemental': Aether **'Modern Constellations': Andromeda **'Aura': Hearts and ribbon **'Brand': Princess Ribbon **'Type': Cute **'Club': Songwriting club **'Kirakiratter': @KawaiiTsubaki Appearance Tsubaki is a gentle and sweet girl with lavender eyes and long deep pink hair worn loose with her bangs pulled back into a ponytail held by a pink ribbon and her short forelocks framing her face. Casually she wears a pink long-sleeved shirt with lavender strips on her shoulder and heart designed on her left chest, and two-layred magenta miniskirt. This is paired with pink Mary Jane shoes and lavender socks. In school, she wears a typical female uniform with a pink bowtie and purple blazer, indicating that she's from the Two Purple Stars class. Personality Tsubaki is a very kind, bright, and friendly young girl who desires to be like her parents, whose specializes in songwriting and lyrics for the idol unit Meteorstars, and is also shown to be a hard worker, usually saying, "I got it! let's work hard together!". She was often compared to her father and mother when it comes to being almost the same in personality. Etymology - means hollyhttp://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-%E3%81%B2%E3%82%89%E3%81%8E.html. - From Japanese 椿 (tsubaki) meaning "camellia flower", as well as other combinations of kanji which are pronounced the same way. https://www.behindthename.com/name/tsubaki. Ryusei Muse "Goddess of Love and Harmony, RyuseiMuse! I'll give you love!" 愛と調和の女神、リューセイミューズ！ あなたに愛を与えるでしょう！ Ai to chōwa no megami, Ryūsei Myūzu! Anata ni ai wo ataerudeshou! is the Gladiator alter ego of Tsubaki and an only female warrior in the RyuseiRanger, the Goddess of Love and Harmony. In order to transform, she needs the SeiChanReflect and her Princess Ribbon's transformation Saint Card. Transformation Sequence Weapons * is Ryusei Muse's main sidearm. ** is Ryusei Muse's main weapon form of RyuseiBlast. Mecha Attacks |-|Individual Attacks= * - Using the Ribbon Muse Coord, Ryusei Muse is able to perform this attack. * - Using the Ribbon Tambourine Coord, Ryusei Muse is able to perform this attack. * - Using the Ribbon Tambourine Coord and Floral Princess Gown Coord, Ryusei Muse is able to perform this attack. * - Using the Sigma Premium Coord, Ryusei Muse is able to perform this attack. |-|Sub-attacks= * - One of Ryusei Muse's sub attacks. * - One of Ryusei Muse's sub attacks. * - One of Ryusei Muse's sub attacks. * - One of Ryusei Muse's sub attacks. * - One of Ryusei Muse's sub attacks. * - One of Ryusei Muse's sub attacks. * - One of Ryusei Muse's sub attacks. |-|Group Finishers= * - An attack Ryusei Muse performs alongside the other RyuseiRangers. To perform it, she needs the Ribbon Tambourine for combination. * - An attack Muse performs alongside the RyuseiRangers and RyuseiLunarious. To perform it, she needs GalaxyDresser and the siblings' Royal Form to have transformed into their power up form "Sigma Mode". * - An upgraded attack Muse performs alongside the RyuseiRangers and RyuseiLunarious. To perform it, he needs GalaxyDresser, the Galaxy Enneagram Card and the siblings' Royal Form to have transformed into their second power up form "Enneagram Form". Songs Meteorsars, YOFFY and Mikoto has participated in several image / theme songs for Tsubaki Hiragi. *KISS ~Smooch of Radiance~ Trivia *She shares her voice actress (Karen Miyama) with Ichika Usami / Cure Whip from Kirakira PreCure A La Mode! and Maika Chono from Aikatsu Friend. *Her zodiac sign is Taurus, which means she is reliable, patient, practical, devoted, responsible, stable, which sums up her character pretty well. *Her auras are pink hearts and ribbons. *She is a Cute-type Gladiator and her symbol is magenta heart with tiny pink ribbon on it. *Her appearance is very similar to Aguri Madoka from Dokidoki Pretty Cure! and Tsubaki Saionji from Aikatsu!. **However, she shares her first name with Tsubaki Saionji from Aikatsu!. *Much like Sailor Moon Crystal 1st and 2nd season, Tsubaki is an only female protagonist of the series to have her transformation sequence with 3D technology. *Her Kirakiratter is @KawaiiTsubaki. References Category:Article stubs Category:Gladiators Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger characters Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Female characters